kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP02 (Slayers TRY)
Doubtful? A Letter from Home (Japanese: ? からの に, lit. Hanshinhangi? Kuni Kara no Tegami ni) is the second episode of Slayers TRY. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 11, 1997. In this episode, Lina Inverse and friends reunite with Filia Ul Copt and find out why she wanted to test their powers. = Synopsis = Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadiss Graywords, and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune are stuck on the wrecked boat from the previous episode. Seven days have passed, and the group has no food. A flock of seagulls flies overhead; a few birds peck at the lifeless Gourry. One bird pecks at Lina, and she grabs it by the neck, wanting to eat it. Gourry joins her. Suddenly Zelgadiss realizes that if birds are around, they must be near land. The bird Lina had flies away, and land shows up on the horizon. Lina runs to the back of the ship and uses Bom Di Wind to push it to the coast. Meanwhile, Valgarv asks Grabos Maunttop if he has found "the last one," and Grabos says he hasn't. Valgarv says that he knows who has the Sword of Light, so there is only "one more" left. Grabos bows, and a group of beasts stands behind him, only their eyes visible. Later, Grabos and Jiras Jiros Jires ride ostrich-type creatures into a town. They carry torches, and a group of lizardmen follow behind on birds and chariots, carrying flags and swords. With them is a cannon. A monk chimes a bell in the town, but sees the pillagers coming, so he rings the bell faster. Everyone in town boards up buildings and runs to hide. Jiras lights the fuse on the cannon, which blows a hole through the town's giant door. Grabos sends Jiras and some lizardmen off to steal "anything weird" that they find, as well as treasure. The lizardmen go into houses and take everyone's valuables, depositing them in front of Grabos. Suddenly, a giant wave crashes over the town walls, and the ship that Lina sent forward bursts into the town square, shocking everyone. The ship totally capsizes, and Lina's group run out, looking for food. They stop when they see the pillagers terrorizing the townspeople. Jiras smells the group and says they smell like strangers, and Lina gets angry and throws him at Grabos. She flies up on a pillar and yells at them for denying her food. Gourry, Zel, and Amelia do the same. Grabos, fed up with their interruption, sends lizardmen at them. The group charges at the lizardmen, Amelia hitting one with Visfarank. Zel hits one with his head, and Lina stomps on another, shooting off Flare Arrow. Gourry brings out his sword to defeat more. Grabos wonders if the group is a bunch of monsters, but Jiras notices that Gourry has the Sword of Light. Jiras throws a bomb at Gourry who, thinking it is food, catches it in his mouth. It explodes, causing a fire. Lina wonders what happened, and Zel explains the concept of a bomb. JIras throws a bunch more bombs, but Lina uses Aqua Create to extinguish all the fuses. She then uses Mega Brand to send him flying into the air. While Lina is boasting to Grabos, he shoots the cannon at her, but Zel jumps in the way and the ball bounces off his head. He acts fine at first, but then collapses. The group charges at Grabos now, Lina using Garuk Ruhard and Amelia using Burst Flare. A huge explosion happens. Later, an old man explains to Lina's group that their reward for saving the town is a buffet. They chow down, not even listening to him. Only Zelgadiss doesn't act like an animal fighting over food. He stands away from the group, trying to chart their position, which he says is far south of the Desert of Destruction. A little later, the group has finished eating, and the old man explains that Grabos and Jiras have been attacking towns all over the area, stealing whatever they can find. Lina recalls how the two ran away in fright after encountering her group, and she says they probably won't bother the town again. She leans back in her chair and sees Filia Ul Copt in her golden dragon form flying toward the town; surprised, she falls over in the chair. Zel simultaneously sees Filia and runs back to the group. They run off to meet Filia, who they see as a threat. Filia lands in a group of large rocks, and the group sees her transform into a human. Later, the group sits down at a table among the rocks as Filia pours tea for them. She acts cordial, but Lina angrily wants to know what is going on. Filia explains that she is a priestess of Flarelord Valabazard. When Gourry asks about her tail, she explains that she isn't used to becoming human, so sometimes it slips through the transformation. Amelia recalls how Milgazia could change into human form as well. Filia explains that attacking them was the test of their power she mentioned earlier. She tells them that they have been chosen to follow "a prophecy which foretells destruction." Meanwhile, Grabos, Jiras, and their lackeys sail on a makeshift raft into Valgarv's headquarters inside a giant rock. Back with Lina's group, Filia explains that the dragons at Flarelord's temple recieved a premonition: "There shall come a controller of a dark star who will call forth the light, and the world shall be flooded with darkness. Dragon's blood shall spread, and following the power between light and darkness, a single star shall be awakened. Around the star shall spin five lights, and the power shall be a darkness beyond twilight, a brilliance beyond the dawn. When the power is loosed, we shall fall to an arrow which will split the heavens apart." Filia explains that the prophecy says the world faces danger, and that "the power between light and darkness" may refer to humans, and Lina realizes this is why she was called: to save the world. She begins laughing at the prospect that she is to serve as the representative for the human race, but Filia soberly explains that the dragons already tried to get someone else, someone who was too busy with her part-time job. Lina becomes angry knowing she's the second choice, but Filia hands a letter from the first choice to her. As Lina reads the letter, she becomes very nervous, and she asks Filia if the first choice is a waitress, which Filia confirms. Lina freaks out, builds herself a miniature pyramid and sarcophagus and buries herself underground, screaming. The letter falls into Amelia's hand, and she reads it: "Shut up and do it." Signed, "Sis." Lina screams that her big sister will kill her, and Filia tells the group that Luna said Lina would be punished if she refused the job. Inside her coffin, Lina yells for Luna's forgiveness. Meanwhile, Grabos and Jiras stand in front of Valgarv, who ponders the fact that the Sword of Light, and Lina Inverse, are in the vicinity. A hologram of Armace appears behind him, and Valgarv explains the situation. Grabos vows to get the sword, but Valgarv says the job is too important for him and Jiras. He tells them to go find an equally powerful object. Valgarv declares that he will take the sword and kill Lina himself. Later that night, Lina sits along on a cliff, her head buried in her arms, crying. Filia approaches and Lina explains that she has no choice because she can't disobey her sister. She also speculates that Luna was scared of the danger, so she sent Lina. Filia then explains that their next task is to go to the Flarelord temple. = Major events = * Lina Inverse decides to act as the representative for humanity in an upcoming struggle Debuts * Valgarv * Jiras Jiros Jires * Grabos Maunttop * Armace Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Filia Ul Copt * Valgarv * Jiras Jiros Jires * Grabos Maunttop * Armace * Lizardmen * Village head (Voice actor: 宮田浩徳 Hironori Miyata) * Merchant (Voice actor: 長嶝高士 Takashi Nagasako) * Townspeople * Monk Spells * Bom Di Wind (Lina) * Visfarank (Amelia) * Flare Arrow (Lina) * Aqua Create (Lina) * Mega Brand (Lina) * Gark Ruhard (Lina) * Burst Flare (Amelia) = Trivia = Errors Eyecatches Category:Slayers TRY episodes